


Losing You

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass hinter Ianto Jones mehr steckt, als das Auge sieht muss auch Jack sich eines Abends eingestehen, als er feststellt, dass sie alle ihren Mitarbeiter wohl nicht so gut kannten, wie sie dachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kurze Geschichte von Mai/Juni 2009.   
> Erwähnung von Suzidgedanken/- versuchen.

Die Schritte der Krankenhausangestellten auf dem Gang hallten unnatürlich laut in Jacks Ohren während er still neben dem Bett seines Teamkameraden saß und auf ein Lebenszeichen wartete. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er dort bereits gesessen hatte – mehrere Stunden vermutlich – und mittlerweile hatte er selbst Gwen, die ihm bis vor kurzem Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, nach Hause geschickt.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne ertönte ein lautes, monotones Pfeifgeräusch und sofort waren lautes Rufen und hastige Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören.  
Jack seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Krankenbett vor ihm zu, genauer gesagt, der Person die darin lag.  
Es war ein normaler Einsatz gewesen, ein umherstreunendes Hoix, nichts worum man sich Sorgen müsste. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Gwen und Ianto losgeschickt um sich um die Sache zu kümmern. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, Ianto hatte es satt von allen als Butler betrachtet zu werden.  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Jacks Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass Ianto ihm eigentlich genau das Angeboten hatte – ein Butler zu sein.  
Seine Miene wurde sofort wieder ernst, als er an das zurückdachte, was nur wenige Stunden zurücklag. Es war eigentlich alles nach Plan gelaufen und Gwen und Ianto waren bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Van, als das Hoix mit letzter Kraft über Ianto hergefallen war – zumindest hatte Gwen es ihnen so erklärt.

Noch immer grübelte Jack darüber, wieso das Alien nicht bewusstlos gewesen war. Ob die Dosis des Sedativums nicht hoch genug gewesen war, oder die Rasse einen Abwehrstoff entwickelt hatte. Er würde Owen damit beauftragen, das heraufzufinden, sobald es Ianto besser ging.  
In gewisser Weise fühlte Jack sich hauptverantwortlich, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht sein Fehler gewesen war, dass er Ianto nicht zu viel zugemutet hatte – immerhin war es nur ein Hoix.

Gerade als er erneut in Gedanken versunken war, wurde die Tür zu dem kleinen Krankenzimmer geöffnet und eine Schwester trat ein.  
Sie schien erstaunt, Jack zu sehen und entschuldigte sich mit einem Lächeln während sie die Tür schloss und leise an das Bett herantrat.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand bei ihm ist. Sind sie ein Verwandter?“, begann sie leise und mit angenehmer Stimme, während sie Iantos Zustand überprüfte.  
„Ein Arbeitskollege, Captain Jack Harkness“, stellte Jack sich vor, er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand an der anderen Seite des Betts.  
Die Schwester sah kurz auf und lächelte. „Es freut mich, dass er diesmal nicht alleine hier ist. Uns allen war ganz unwohl ihn immer alleine gehen zu lassen.“  
Jack sah auf und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie fortfuhr.  
„Die letzten Male war niemand bei ihm, so wie Sie jetzt, aber ich vermute, es ist diesmal auch schlimmer als sonst, nicht wahr?“  
Der Captain brauchte einen Moment um zu verarbeiten was sie gesagt hatte, doch dann dämmerte es ihm: Ianto hatte zuletzt nach dem Vorfall mit Lisa im Krankenhaus gelegen, und das war ein anderes Krankenhaus gewesen. Er war also regelmäßig hier, mit Verletzungen und ließ es so aussehen, als ob es sich dabei um Berufsverletzungen handelte.  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Schweigen schon eine ganze Weile andauerte und die Schwester vermutlich noch auf eine Antwort wartete nickte er nur und setze sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der in der Ecke des Zimmers unweit des Betts stand.  
Die Schwester fuhr mit der Kontrolle fort und verließ dann mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Jack den Raum.

„Tosh. Ich brauchte die letzten Einträge in Iantos Krankenakte, such nach Einträgen aus verschiedenen Krankenhäusern“, meldete er sich Augenblicke später bei der Computerspezialistin des Teams.  
Einen Moment schwieg diese und Jack hörte nur das Geräusch der Tasten als die Japanerin suchte, dann sprach sie.  
„Der letzte Eintrag ist von dem Tag nach Lisas Tod. Das davor sind alles Kleinigkeiten die Owen hier behandelt hat.“  
Die Verbindung blieb still bis Jack sich wieder zu Wort meldete.  
„Dann such auch nach gelöschten Einträgen.“  
„Nichts“, kam einige Sekunden später die zögernde Antwort. „Jack, wonach suchen wir?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht genau, ich erklär euch später alles.“ Und damit hatte der Captain sich aus der Konferenzschaltung ausgeklinkt.  
Er saß immer noch neben Iantos Bett und dachte nach – jetzt allerdings darüber, wieso sein Kollege und Freund diese Krankenhausbesuche verheimlicht hatte, und schlimmer noch, wieso es überhaupt dazu gekommen war.


	2. And you think you know a guy...

Jacks Augen sprangen reflexartig auf. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ihm gewusst wurde, dass er wohl eingeschlafen war und irgendetwas ihn geweckt hatte.  
Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, die Nacht auf einem Krankenhausstuhl zu verbringen, das wurde ihm spätestens jetzt bewusst als er aufstand und seine Muskeln ihn unsanft daran erinnerten, dass man eigentlich im liegen schlafen sollte.

Er streckte sich und erstarrte Mitten in der Bewegung als sein Blick auf Iantos Bett fiel.  
Es war leer.  
Nachdem sein Verstand diese Tatsache realisiert hatte eilte Jack auf den Gang hinaus und sah sich um. Es wurde draußen bereits hell, sodass die Schwestern der Frühschicht auf den Gängen unterwegs waren.  
Sich selbst zur Vernunft rufend verlangsamte Jack seine Schritte, als er den Gang auf Iantos Stockwerk entlang ging. Sicherlich würde Ianto nicht aus einem Krankenhaus ausbrechen, das war nicht seine Art.

Und tatsächlich. Fast am Ende des Gangs, in einer kleinen Sitzecke etwas abseits der Patientenzimmer sah er ihn und während Jack sich langsam näherte um den Waliser nicht zu erschrecken musterte er ihn unauffällig.  
Blass und in sich zusammengesunken saß er in einem dieser hässlichen Krankenhaussessel und umklammerte krampfhaft eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt.  
Kaffee, vermutete Jack und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Als er Ianto erreicht hatte und sich sicher war, dass dieser ihn bemerkt hatte trat er neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kranken.  
„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?“, seine Stimme klang ruhig und Jack war dankbar für seine Selbstkontrolle, doch diese schien zu schwinden als Ianto den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

Die blauen Augen des Walisers waren gerötet und von einer seltsamen Traurigkeit durchzogen, die Jack so bei keinem lebenden Wesen wahrgenommen hatte. Es wirkte wie ein grauer Schleier, der sich über das Blau gelegt hatte und alles trübte.  
Jack versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr ihn dieser Blick traf. Wieso war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen?  
Wieso waren sie alle immer davon ausgegangen, nach allem was in Torchwood London passiert war, sei Ianto im Stande normal weiter zu leben? Und besonders nachdem er vor kurzem die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

„Kaffee, Sir?“, war die leise Antwort, die ihn schlussendlich aus den Gedanken riss und ihm klar machte, wieso bisher niemand gesehen hatte, wie sehr Ianto litt.  
Jeder des Teams war schon mindestens einmal unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen oder explodiert, so das niemand darauf geachtet hatte, dass Iantos Ausbruch derart verzweifelt gewesen war, dass man ihn unmöglich auf den Stress der Arbeit hatte schieben können.  
Wie hatten sie alle nur so blind sein können?

All diese Gedanken strömten in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde auf Jack ein, Augenblicke, in denen er die Tasse, die ihm hingehalten wurde, nicht bemerkte und erst in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand als Ianto ihm das Gefäß unmissverständlich in die Hand drückte.  
„Man könnte meinen, nicht ich sei angegriffen worden.“

Der walisische Akzent, die ruhige Stimme. Jack fühlte sich zurückversetzt zu jenem Tag an dem Ianto ihn mit einem Becher Kaffee vor dem Touristenbüro abgefangen hatte und ihn gedrängt hatte, ihn bei Torchwood aufzunehmen.  
Es war genau wie damals. Das Lächeln, die Stimme... der Blick.

Sich aus seiner Starre lösend stellte Jack den Kaffeebecher auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und setzte sich Ianto gegenüber, nachdem er den Sessel etwas näher herangezogen hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Ianto?“ Etwas in seiner Stimme musste ihn verraten haben, als er sprach, denn sein Gegenüber schwieg und erwiderte den ruhigen und musternden Blick.  
Doch wie immer blieb der Waliser ihm keine Antwort schuldig.  
„Gut. Ich komme nachher mit zum Hub und mache den Bericht heute noch fertig.“  
Erneut vergingen einige Sekunden in Stille bevor Jack den Kopf schüttelte, zuerst fassungslos, dann energisch.  
„Nein, um den Bericht kümmert Gwen sich. Du bleibst, bis du wieder vollständig genesen bist.“  
Als Ianto ihn verwirrt ansah wurde er ruhiger und fügte hinzu:  
„Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass deine Verletzungen dich bei der Arbeit beeinflussen. Wenn du zurück bist müssen wir uns voll und ganz auf dich verlassen können.“  
Ein letzter ernster Blick und für Jack war das Ganze beschlossen. Er stand auf und trat einige Schritte auf den Gang heraus, wo er auf Ianto wartete, der ihm auch kurz darauf folgte.

Zurück im Zimmer nahm Jack seinen Mantel von der Lehne des Stuhls und verabschiedete sich von Ianto.  
„Vermutlich wird Gwen im Laufe des Tages nach dir sehen. Benimm dich!“. Er zwinkerte Ianto auf halbem Weg nach draußen zu und schloss die Zimmertür leise hinter sich, ließ den Anderen in dem Glauben er würde sich wieder an die Arbeit machen.  
Doch zurück zum Hub würde er jetzt noch nicht gehen. Erst wollte Jack versuchen etwas mehr über die mysteriösen Unfälle herauszufinden. 

Etwa eine Stunde später war er nicht wirklich weiter gekommen, hatte aber dennoch genug herausgefunden, um seine Sorgen bestätigt zu sehen.  
Ianto war innerhalb der letzten drei Monate vier Mal behandelt worden. Manche der Verletzungen hätten sehr gut tödlich enden können, und das gab Jack zu denken.  
Außerdem hatte er von einem Arzt erfahren, dass Ianto jedes Mal angegeben hatte, es würde sich um einen Arbeitsunfall handeln und da er für Torchwood arbeitete wurden solche „Arbeitsunfälle“ für gewöhnlich nicht in den offiziellen Krankenakten festgehalten.  
Das Problem hierbei war lediglich, dass auch in Torchwoods privaten Akten keine Spur davon zu finden war.

~*~*~

Drei Gesichter wandten sich zu Jack um, als dieser mit schnellen Schritten an ihnen vorbei in sein Büro eilte. Auf Gwens verwirrte Rufe à la: „Wie geht es Ianto?“, „Was ist passiert?“ antwortete er knapp und ohne groß darauf zu achten, dass sein Team offensichtlich von seinem Verhalten irritier war.  
Eigentlich hätte er Tosh damit beauftragt, etwas mehr über Ianto herauszufinden – besonders über die letzten paar Monate, doch er wollte das Team nicht in seine Vermutungen einweihen, bis es Grund dazu gab. 

Während er über Akten und Berichten der letzten Wochen und Monate saß und alles genau durchging verging die Zeit. Tatsächlich meldete Gwen sich irgendwann gegen Nachmittag ab um Ianto zu besuchen und Jack bemerkte erst, wie spät es war, als auch Toshiko und Owen sich verabschiedeten.  
Tatsächlich war es fast Mitternacht, als er das erste Mal das Büro verließ um etwas zu essen.

Er hatte nichts gefunden und war sogar noch weiter zurück gegangen, und dennoch fand er nichts. Nichts zu Ianto oder zu seiner Familie.  
Und genau deshalb suchte er weiter, denn es war fast so, als hätte es nie eine Familie Jones gegeben, die einen Sohn namens Ianto beinhaltete.

Während Jack sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee wieder auf den Rückweg zu seinem Büro machte, versuchte er sich über die nächsten Schritte klar zu werden.  
Er würde weiterforschen und eventuell etwas findet, das all das erklärte.  
Und er würde Ianto damit konfrontieren müssen. Das war in seinen Augen der schwerste Schritt. Zu wissen, was in seinem Kollegen vorging und ihn damit zu konfrontieren.  
In all den Jahren hatte Jack genug Leiden gesehen um Andere Glauben zu machen, dass es ihn kalt lassen würde, wenn jemand den er kannte und schätzte ein emotionales Tief durchlitt.  
Doch sich selbst konnte er nicht betrügen, das wusste er.  
Es ging ihm nahe, wie sehr Ianto litt – umso mehr da er nicht wusste wieso und da er ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Seine Armbanduhr zeigte bereits halb fünf als Jack erste Erfolge verbuchen konnte.  
Eine der alten Akten die er noch von seinen Vorgängern hatte enthielt Informationen zu einem Unfall der sich vor fünfzehn Jahren in Cardiff ereignet hatte. Involviert waren eine Familie Jones und ein Formwandler.  
Die Informationen waren jedoch so spärlich, dass Jack sich sicher war, dass ein Teil fehlte.  
Es wurden weder die einzelnen Namen der Familienmitglieder genannt, noch genaueres bezüglich des Verbleibs der Familie.  
Anstatt sich die letzten zwei Stunden die er hatte bevor die Arbeit losging auszuruhen suchte er also weiter.  
Bald schon türmten sich die alten, vergilbten Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch, hin und wieder lagen ein paar Zeitungsartikel herum und nachdem er über eine Stunde in den Archiven gesucht hatte musste er sich eingestehen, dass, wer auch immer die Akten manipuliert hatte, ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Dann trudelte langsam sein Team ein... oder zumindest 3/4 des Teams, wie Jack schmerzlich bewusst wurde und der Arbeitsalltag nahm seinen Lauf.  
Zwar gab es an diesem Tag keine ausgebrochenen Aliens und auch keine Aktivitäten des Raum-Zeit Risses, dafür war jedoch genug Papierarbeit angefallen, die das Team den Tag über beschäftigt hielt.  
Es wurde nicht viel geredet und Jack war froh darüber, denn obwohl er in seinem Büro abseits der anderen arbeitete, hätte eine fröhliche Atmosphäre ihn nur an Ianto erinnert.  
Doch obwohl die Berge an Arbeit ihn eigentlich den ganzen Tag beschäftigen sollten fand er sich immer wieder in Gedanken wieder.

Gegen Abend begann sich die angespannte Stimmung des Tages zu lockern und da sie mit der Arbeit gut vorangekommen waren entschloss Jack sich, das Team früher nach Hause zu schicken. Sie würden wohl eh nicht mehr viel erreichen, jetzt, wo das meiste getan war und der Feierabend kurz bevorstand, und eigentlich passte Jack ein bisschen Ruhe gut, schließlich hatte er die letzten beiden Nächte kaum geschlafen.  
~*~*~

Wirklich viel Schlaf fand Jack auch in dieser Nacht nicht, zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage.  
Er wusste, es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, und dennoch ließ ihn der Blick nicht los. Dieser Blick, mit dem Ianto ihn im Krankenhaus angesehen hatte. Er verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume und ließ ihm keinen Schlaf.

Doch der nächste Morgen kam gnadenlos, doch in der Nacht hatte Jack seinen Entschluss gefasst: er würde mit Ianto sprechen und zwar, sobald es Tag wurde.  
Als das Zifferblatt seiner Uhr halb acht anzeigte machte Jack sich auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenhaus, nachdem er vorher seinem Team eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

Er war sich sicher, dass Ianto bereits wach war. Immerhin handelte es sich bei ihm um einen Frühaufsteher, um ein Arbeitstier das sicherlich nicht faul im Bett liegen würde und als er nach leisem Klopfen die Zimmertür öffnete, wusste er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte:  
Ianto saß tatsächlich mit Laptop im Bett und tippte.

Jack konnte nicht anders, als zu Schmunzeln. Er hatte geahnt, dass er den Waliser so vorfinden würde. Trotzdem schloss der Captain die Tür und durchquerte den Raum, womit er Iantos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf und als er Jack erkannte lächelte er matt.  
„Der Bericht ist fast fertig“, war das einzige was er sagte bevor er weiter arbeitete.  
Jack war sich sicher, dass Ianto wusste, dass er nicht wegen des Berichts gekommen war und trotzdem spielte er seine Rolle.  
Es versetzte Jack einen Stich. All die Jahre hatte er gelitten, genau vor seinen Augen.  
Er hatte mit dem Geheimnis gelebt, sie alle zu hintergehen indem er einen Cyborg im Keller versteckte. Und obwohl Lisa schlussendlich kein Mensch mehr gewesen war, hatte er sie immer noch geliebt.

Jack senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ohne Zögern den Laptop zuklappte und zur Seite legte.  
„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier.“  
Die Augen die nun erneut zu ihm aufsahen waren die selben wie am Tag zuvor und Ianto schien fast zu Lächeln als er antwortete.  
„Ich weiß.“  



	3. Pain is inevitable

Jack senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ohne Zögern den Laptop zuklappte und zur Seite legte.  
„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier.“  
Die Augen die nun erneut zu ihm aufsahen waren die selben wie am Tag zuvor und Ianto schien fast zu Lächeln als er antwortete.  
„Ich weiß.“

Die Anspannung welche den kleinen Raum füllte schien greifbar, die Zeit schien still zu stehen und als Ianto weiter sprach hallten seine Worte, wenn auch noch so leise, wieder.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir mal gesagt, dass Schmerz notwendig sei.“   
Sein Gesicht wirkte inmitten der kalten, weißen Wände blass und bildete einen heftigen Kontrast zu den rot unterlaufenen Augen.  
„Dass schmerzliche Erfahrungen uns stärken und uns helfen erwachsen zu werden.“  
Obwohl er darum bemüht schien weiter sprechen zu können erschien ein zaghaftes, melancholisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht als er zurückdachte.  
Es kam Jack seltsam surreal vor, als Ianto zu ihm aufsah, lächelnd, und fortfuhr:  
„Wieso bringt er mich dann um, anstatt mich zu stärken?“  
Nicht wissend, was er erwidern sollte blieb Jack stumm. Er senkte den Blick nicht und rührte sich nicht. Er wartete einfach und fühlte sich bei Iantos nächsten Worten innerlich zerrissen.  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht erschossen, Jack?“

„Jack, was machst du denn da?“   
„Ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an abzudrücken!“

„Wieso hast du mich nicht erschossen? Ich habe nicht nur dich, nicht nur Torchwood verraten, sondern auch Lisa. Ich hab mich selbst verraten.“  
Seine Stimme brach und auch Jack kämpfte mit der Fassung die er sich so hart erarbeitet hatte.  
Als er sich endlich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen hatte, stellte er fest, das seine Stimme nur unwesentlich fester klang als Iantos.  
„Nein. Du hast weder mich, noch Torchwood, noch sie oder dich verraten. Du hast für sie gekämpft, bis es nicht mehr ging. Du hast für sie gekämpft und jeder versteht das!“  
Als er sah wie Ianto unmissverständlich den Kopf abwandte tat Jack einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zu, sodass er mit den Beinen an die Kante stieß und fasste den Waliser bei den Schultern.  
„Du hast für sie gekämpft, Ianto!“

Diesmal war es Ianto, der Jack auf die Antwort warten ließ und schließlich schüttelte er nur schwach den Kopf.  
„Sie war alles, was ich hatte. Sie war meine Familie“, zwar hatte seine Stimme an Festigkeit zurück gewonnen, doch nun waren die Worte voller Resignation.  
Bevor Iantos Körper noch weiter in sich zusammensinken konnte saß Jack neben ihm auf dem Bett und hielt ihn nun noch energischer fest.  
„Wir sind deine Familie. Wir kümmern uns um dich.“  
Doch noch bevor die Worte wirklich ausgesprochen waren bemerkte er Iantos Blick, voller Angst und Trauer, und realisierte, dass sie gelogen waren.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte sich nach dem was passiert war wirklich um Ianto gekümmert und er, Jack, ganz besonders nicht.  
Es war ein Vertrauensbruch gewesen, einen Cyborg bei Torchwood einzuschleusen, aber hatte er ihm nicht eben noch erklärt, dass er ihn verstand? Seine Motive nachvollziehen konnte?

„Wir können dir helfen, Ianto“, sprach er leise, während er den Griff um die Schultern des Anderen entspannte. „Wir alle können dir helfen.“

Während Jack sprach konnte er beobachten wie die Angst aus dem Blick des Walisers wich und Bitterkeit an ihre Stelle trat.  
„Ihr wollt mir helfen? Nachdem ihr noch immer nichts über mich wisst...“

„Ich räume euren Dreck weg. Ich stell’ keine Fragen und das gefällt euch auch so! Wann habt ihr euch jemals für mich interessiert oder mein Leben?“

Jack hielt einen Moment den Atem an als er realisierte, dass Ianto Recht hatte, dass sie sich selbst nach dieser Katastrophe nicht weiter um Iantos Leben gekümmert hatten. Sie alle, und Jack allen voran, waren davon ausgegangen, dass Lisa Iantos einziges Geheimnis gewesen war. Dass er unmöglich noch weitere solcher Geheimnisse haben konnte.  
Aber konnte er das zugeben?  
Konnte er solch ein Eingeständnis machen, in Anbetracht der psychischen Situation in der Ianto sich befand?

„Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht“, er sah ihn direkt an, hoffte eine Regung in dem fahlen Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen und wurde enttäuscht.  
Statt dass Ianto sich auf ihn einließ wandte er sich nun vollständig ab.

„Was willst du hier, Jack?“

Das war sie. Die Frage, auf die er gewartet hatte und auf die er selbst keine wirkliche Antwort wusste. Er wollte Ianto helfen. Natürlich. Aber wie er das tun sollte wusste er nicht.  
Dennoch blieb ihm das als einziger Ausweg, wenn er die Situation nicht völlig entgleist sehen wollte.  
„Ich will dir helfen. Niemand von uns wusste, wie schlecht es dir ging.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. „Wieso redest du nicht mit uns? Wenn schon nicht mit mir, wieso dann nicht mit Gwen?“

Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass es sich bei Iantos Verletzungen um unbewusste Schreie nach Aufmerksamkeit gehandelt hatte. Zwar war er kein Meister der Psychologie und auch seine Menschenkenntnis war zwar gut, aber nicht perfekt, doch trotzdem war ihm klar, dass sein Teamkamerad sich diese Verletzungen selbst beigebracht hatte und dass sie, wenn es wirkliche Suizidversuche gewesen wären spätestens beim zweiten Mal erfolgreich gewesen wären.

„Ich verstehe dich, Ianto. Du hast viel durchgemacht, du hast Lisa verloren und in all dem hattest du das Gefühl, dass du uns egal bist.“  
Ein leises, abwertendes Schnauben ließ Jack innehalten.  
„Du denkst immer noch, es sei nur Lisa, nicht wahr, Jack? Du kannst immer noch nicht sehen, dass ich ein Leben außerhalb Torchwoods hatte, bevor ich Torchwood London beigetreten bin.“  
Zwar saß er mit dem Rücken zu Jack, doch dieser konnte trotzdem sehen, dass Ianto zitterte. Vor Wut, Trauer, Angst oder aus anderen Gründen, das wusste er nicht und einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihn zu umarmen, ihn wie ein kleines Kind festzuhalten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte – dann entschied er sich dagegen und ließ Ianto weiter sprechen.  
„Hast du dich nie gewundert, wieso in den Torchwoodakten nichts über meine Familie steht?“  
Tatsächlich hatte Jack sich gewundert und diese Tatsache hatte schließlich den Ausschlag gegeben, sich weiter mit Iantos Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen.

„Keiner von euch hat mich gefragt, obwohl nichts in den Akten stand. Es war euch egal und weil ich es nicht angesprochen habe, habt ihr euch auch zu nichts verpflichtet gefühlt, nicht wahr?“

„Dann erzähl mir davon!“  
Ein leises, trockenes Lachen und Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es interessiert dich doch gar nicht wirklich was mit mir ist. Du versuchst doch nur, mir zu helfen um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen.“

Jack zögerte einen Moment.  
Konnte das der Grund sein?   
Nein.  
Er wollte Ianto helfen, weil er ihn nicht leiden sehen konnte. Weil er den Schmerz den der Jüngere ertragen musste von ihm nehmen wollte.  
Und weil er Angst um ihn hatte.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte Ianto zu verlieren. Durch diese Erkenntnis wie gelähmt saß er da.   
Er schickte sein Team auf gefährliche Missionen und erwartete vollen Einsatz von ihnen, sich wohl bewusst, dass diese Missionen tödlich enden konnten.  
Und dennoch hatte er noch nie zuvor so große Angst um eines seines Teammitglieder gehabt.

Erneut wurde er von Iantos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Du bist so daran gewöhnt, andere über deine eigene Vergangenheit im unklaren zu lassen, dass du vergisst, dass nicht alle so denken.  
Wieso versuchst du nicht, dein eigenes Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor du herumposaunst, dass du mir helfen willst?“

Der verletzte Unterton in Iantos letzten Worten ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war.   
Jack wollte etwas sagen, doch er blieb stumm als er die Wahrheit in den Worten des Anderen erkannte. Er wusste, dass Ianto Recht hatte und trotzdem war er nicht gewillt, ihn so zurück zu lassen.

Um so mehr verletzte es ihn, als er die Hand hob um sie tröstend auf Iantos Schulter zu legen und dieser vor ihm zurückwich, mit einem Blick der Bände sprach.  
Darum bemüht seinen verletzten Stolz nicht zu zeigen stand Jack auf und zögerte einen Moment bevor er ohne weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Van kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Auf der einen Seite wollte, nein, musste er Ianto helfen aber auf der anderen Seite war er niemand der anderen Menschen nachrannte wenn diese seine Hilfe nicht wollten.  
Er war keiner dieser überfürsorglichen Menschen und dennoch wollte er genau das für Ianto sein, obwohl dieser seine Hilfe so barsch zurückgewiesen hatte.

Als er den Motor anließ schlich sich jedoch noch ein dritter Gedanke in seinen Kopf.   
Wieso war er bereit, für Ianto seine Motive und Ideale über den Haufen zu werfen?


	4. Suffering is optional

Die nächsten Tage bestanden für Jack in endlos langen Arbeitsstunden und schlaflosen Nächten. So gut es ging konzentrierte er sich auf den Alltag, was bei dem Mangel an Außeneinsätzen nicht einfach war.  
Es gab nichts, mit dem er sich hätte ablenken können, nichts, dass dafür hätte sorgen können, dass seine Gedanken sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigten als Iantos Zustand.

Aus diesem Grund traute er auch seinen Augen nicht als er von seinem Büro aus sah, wie eine schwarzhaarige Person den Hub betrat. Wie üblich erschien Ianto mit Krawatte und Anzug zur Arbeit, sodass Jack ihn sofort erkannte. Mit einem Blick auf den Kalender stellte er fest, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass der Waliser sich erholt hatte, immerhin war er fast eine Woche im Krankenhaus gelegen und die Verletzungen waren nicht weiter ernst gewesen.

Wenn Jack ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er nur aus einem Grund darauf bestanden, dass Ianto im Krankenhaus blieb – er wusste ihn dort sicher und die Sicherheit seines Freundes kam für ihn Momentan an erster Stelle, was er auch das Team hatte spüren lassen – wenn auch unbewusst.

Er hatte entweder täglich dafür gesorgt, dass Gwen, Tosh oder Owen sich nach Iantos Befinden erkundigt hatten oder gar selbst im Krankenhaus angerufen.  
Seitdem er an diesem Abend zurückgewiesen worden war, hielt er es für klüger sich im Hintergrund zu halten und zu warten, bis Ianto auf ihn zu kam und ihm zu glauben begann, dass das Gesagte durchaus Jacks Ernst gewesen war, dass er ihm helfen wollte und sich Sorgen machte. Da er aber dennoch dafür hatte Sorgen wollen, dass Ianto nicht heimlich etwas dummes anstellen konnte, hatte er ihn mehr oder weniger durch das Team überwachen lassen – allerdings so spärlich, dass es Ianto selbst nicht auffiel.

Doch als er ihn jetzt zurück im Hauptquartier sah, wusste er, dass eine erneute Konfrontation unvermeidlich war. Vermutlich würde Ianto sich verhalten wie immer: distanziert, höflich und aufmerksam.  
Keiner der drei anderen Teammitglieder würde bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Genauso wie sie alle zuvor nichts bemerkt hatten.

Als es kurz darauf an seiner Tür klopfte, widmete Jack sich wieder den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch bevor er halblaut ein „Ja?“ Richtung Tür murmelte.  
Wie er es erwartet hatte stand Ianto in der Tür, wie fast immer wenn Jack ihn sah mit einem Tablett. Darauf befand sich lediglich noch ein einzelner Becher. 

Jack versuchte so neutral wie immer zu wirken als er Ianto anlächelte und ihm den Kaffee abnahm, noch bevor der Waliser die Chance hatte, ihn vor seinem Vorgesetzten abzustellen.  
„Danke.“  
Er legte den Stift zur Seite und sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf.  
„Es geht dir besser?“, fragte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.   
Auf einen Außenstehenden hätte die Situation gewirkt, wie ein besorgter Chef, der sich um das Wohlergehen eines seiner Angestellten sorgte, nachdem dieser Verletzt worden war, doch sowohl Jack als auch Ianto wussten, dass Iantos physischen Verletzungen weit weniger schlimm waren als seine psychischen.

Der Waliser reagierte genauso, wie Jack es sich ausgemalt hatte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln kühl und antwortete im gleichen, höflichen Tonfall wie immer:  
„Ja, Sir“, und nahm mit diesen Worten einen dünnen Stoß Papier von seinem Tablett, den Jack zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, von dem er allerdings sofort wusste, um was es sich handelte.  
„Der Bericht bezüglich des letzten Dienstags, Sir.“

Jack sah, immer noch sitzend, zu ihm auf, seine Miene ernst und zugleich besorgt, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Ianto sich abgewandt und war dabei den Raum zu verlassen und während die Tür hinter ihm zufiel fragte Jack sich einmal mehr, was genau mit ihm nicht stimmte.  
Weder war er sonst auf den Mund gefallen, noch akzeptierte er es normalerweise wenn man Anweisungen von ihm Missachtete und doch ließ er Ianto einfach so aus seinem Büro spazieren.

Während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte fiel sein Blick durch die Glaswand des Büros nach unten, in den Hauptbereich des Gebäudes in dem jeder des Teams seiner Arbeit nachging. Diese bestand Momentan bei Tosh, Owen und Gwen genau wie bei ihm aus Schreitischarbeit während Ianto damit beschäftigt war, das Chaos, das die Truppe in den letzten Tagen angerichtet hatte zu beseitigen.  
Er respektierte Iantos Mut, einfach zurück zu kommen und fortzufahren als sei nichts gewesen und fragte sich einmal mehr, wieso ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie sehr der Waliser sich von den anderen des Teams unterschied.

Sie alle liebten das Abenteuer und jagten den Gefahren hinterher, während Ianto zurück im Hub blieb und entweder bis spät in die Nacht Berichte fertig stellte oder aufräumte.  
Auch an diesem Tag schien alles wie immer zu verlaufen.  
Das Team arbeitete und Ianto versorgte sie alle regelmäßig mit Kaffee. Hin und wieder wurde gescherzt und herumgealbert – Tätigkeiten mit denen Ianto nie sehr viel zu tun hatte – und da außer Büroarbeit in den letzten Tagen nichts zu tun gewesen war, hatte Jack sich vorgenommen wenigstens ein Mal die offiziellen Arbeitszeiten einzuhalten und schickte das Team gegen sieben Uhr nach Hause.

Wie Jack es vermutet hatte war Ianto neben ihm der einzige, der übrig blieb.   
Mit einem großen Müllsack sammelte er die letzten Überbleibsel des Tages ein und ließ Jacks Büro dabei bewusst außen vor.  
Das entging dem Teamleiter natürlich nicht und nachdem er etwa eine halbe Stunde weitergearbeitet hatte schob er die Unterlagen zur Seite und stand auf.

Einige Minuten stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor der gläsernen Wand des Büros und sah hinunter, dann öffnete er leise die Tür und stieg ebenso leise die Treppen zum Zentrum des Hubs hinunter.  
Trotzdem hörte Ianto, der gerade dabei gewesen war Pizzakartons zu zerreisen, ihn und drehte sich zu Jack um, den üblichen hilfsbereiten Blick aufgesetzt, den man immer beobachten konnte wenn jemand ihn um etwas bitten wollte.

Als keine Reaktion von Seiten Jacks darauf erfolgte wandte er sich wieder der Arbeit zu, nicht ohne vorher sein treustes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, bevor Jack sein Handgelenk packte und als Ianto aufsah, sah er in das selbe Gesicht mit dem der Captain ihn in jener Nacht im Krankenhaus angesehen hatte.  
Nach wenigen Momenten eisernen Schweigens begann Jack zu sprechen.

„Deine Mutter hatte Recht, Ianto.“

Als er sah, wie sein Gegenüber zusammenzuckte trat Jack auf ihn zu und lockerte den Griff seiner Hand.

„Schmerz stärkt uns.  
Aber du hast keine Schmerzen mehr. Du leidest. Du hast alles hingenommen wie es war und dich an deine eigene Misere gewöhnt. Schmerz ist etwas vorübergehendes, deshalb stärkt er uns, weil wir wissen, dass er vergeht. Du in deinem Leid hingegen, hast dich eingemauert und so verhindert, dass dein Schmerz nachlässt.“

Während er sprach zog Jack den wie paralysiert wirkenden Ianto näher an sich und hielt ihn schließlich ganz im Arm, die letzten Worte verließen seinen Mund kaum lauter als ein Atemzug.  
Als er spürte, wie Iantos Körper in sich zusammensacke und unkontrolliert zu Zittern begann wusste Jack, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und es ihm gelungen war auch Ianto davon zu überzeugen.  
Ohne ihn loszulassen dirigierte er den Jüngeren zur nicht weit entfernten Couch und wartete bis er sich setzte, bevor er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Ianto sich beruhigt hatte fuhr er fort und sprach seine Vermutung aus.  
„Deine Familie ist vor fünfzehn Jahren umgekommen, nicht wahr?“  
Es war riskant, ihn darauf anzusprechen, das wusste Jack und dennoch war dies hier vermutlich seine einzige Chance.

Während Ianto den Kopf hob und ihn ansah bemerkte Jack die roten, tränennassen Augen und er rückte vorsichtig etwas näher und legte seinen Hand auf den Oberarm des Jüngeren.  
„Die Akten waren unvollständig, aber am 23. September vor 15 Jahren wurde eine Familie Jones auf dem Nachhauseweg angegriffen und getötet. Von einem undefinierten Formwandler.“  
Während er sprach beobachtete Jack Iantos Gesicht und konnte erkennen, dass er auch diesmal richtig lag.

„Du hast die Akten teilweise gelöscht, nicht wahr, Ianto?“

Sekundenlang war alles, was man hörte das leise Atmen der beiden Männer und Iantos gelegentliches Schluchzen, dann nickte der Waliser vorsichtig.  
Er begann, mit stockender Stimme zu sprechen:

„Wir waren auf dem Weg von einer Schulaufführung nach Hause. Ich... ich hatte meine Jacke vergessen und bin zurückgelaufen um sie zu holen während Mam, Dad und Elina zum Auto vorgegangen sind. Als ich ihnen dann folgen wollte, fand ich... ich sah sie am Boden liegen. Einfach so, nur ein paar Schritte vom Auto entfernt. Sie lagen einfach so da... und als ich nachsehen wollte waren da zwei Augen unter dem Wagen. Zwei gelbe, unmenschliche Augen. Also hab ich mich umgedreht und bin gerannt... einfach nur weggerannt.“

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen beendete Iantos Erklärung und sofort zog Jack ihn wieder an sich und in eine tröstende Umarmung und obwohl sein Gesicht in Jacks Schulter vergraben war fuhr er kurz darauf fort.

„Ich war neun und die Polizei musste nicht lange nach mir suchen. Als sie mich gefunden hatten wurde ich an eine Pflegefamilie gegeben. Aber als ich 15 war hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten...“, ein erneutes Schluchzen zwang ihn erneut zu pausieren.  
„Ich hab mich nach London durchgeschlagen und dort Lisa kennen gelernt. Sie hat damals schon für Torchwood gearbeitet und ich konnte mit ihr über all das Reden. Zwei Jahre später hatte sie mich dann überredet Torchwood London beizutreten und ich hab die Chance genutzt und die Akten manipuliert.   
Als ich dachte, ich hätte Lisa bei der Schlacht um Canary Wharf verloren brach auf einmal alles zusammen.“

Seine Stimme hatte sich gefestigt und obwohl er noch immer aufgewühlt klang schien es ihm besser zu gehen.  
„Sie wusste wer ich war, Jack. Sie hat mich besser gekannt als jeder sonst. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich konnte es einfach nicht...  
Ich habe mich seitdem jeden Tag gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn ich damals nicht weggelaufen wäre.“

Unter beruhigenden Worten schaffte Jack es, den Jüngeren von einem erneuten Nervenzusammenbruch zu bewahren und nur Minuten später war dieser eingeschlafen.

Doch an Schlaf war bei Jack nicht zu denken.   
Wie grausam konnte das Schicksal einem einzelnen Leben mitspielen?  
Und wie viel konnte dieses Leben verkraften?

Während er Ianto beobachtete kreisten seine Gedanken um alles, was er an diesem Abend erfahren hatte und er begann zu verstehen.  
Eines hatte zum anderen geführt. Jedes Ereignis in Iantos Leben hatte ihn tiefer in seine eigene Welt aus Leiden und Einsamkeit gezogen und es war höchste Zeit gewesen, dass jemand davon Notiz nahm.

Ohne die Umarmung zu lösen in der der Jüngere noch immer lag beugte Jack sich zu ihm herunter und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf der Stirn, die mittlerweile von einzelnen schwarzen Haarsträhnen bedeckt war.

„Ich kümmere mich um dich...“


	5. To be…

Der nächste Morgen kam und sowohl Ianto als auch Jack, der sich zwar im Laufe der Nacht keine Stück bewegt hatte, aber dennoch irgendwann eingeschlafen war, wurden am frühen Morgen von dem Geräusch eines klingelnden Handys geweckt.  
Während Jack mehr oder weniger begeistert seine Kleidung zurechtzupfte überprüfte Ianto die Nachricht, die auf seinem Telefon eingegangen war.

„Von Gwen. Sie konnte dich nicht erreichen und wollte mitteilen, dass sie etwas später kommt“, las er laut vor und erst danach schien die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht ihn einzuholen und er senkte den Blick und ließ das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche rutschen.

Leicht verlegen rappelte er sich auf und versuchte seinen Anzug soweit es möglich war von Falten zu befreien, während er von Jack aufmerksam beobachtet wurde.  
Dieser hatte bemerkt, dass Ianto erneut dabei war, sich zurückzuziehen, diesmal nicht aus Angst oder Schmerz, sondern aus Scham, und eventueller Angst vor Zurückweisung, jetzt da Jack so vieles über ihn wusste.

Gerade als der Waliser unauffällig an ihm vorbeihuschen wollte streckte Jack den Arm aus und fing ihn ab bevor er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich umdrehte.  
„Fang nicht wieder damit an!“, ermahnte er ihn liebevoll und schien erleichtert als Ianto lächelte, sich unter dem Arm des Älteren hindurchduckte und begann einige der Müllsäcke aufzusammeln die er letzte Nacht gefüllt hatte. 

Während Jack ihn mit einem durchdringenden, prüfenden Blick beobachtete um festzustellen ob es ihm wirklich besser ging, ging Ianto unbeirrt seinen täglichen Aufgaben nach und schien fast erleichtert, als der Teamleiter sich umdrehte und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in seinem Büro verschwand.

Im Laufe des Morgens tauchten auch Tosh und Owen nach und nach auf und schließlich kam auch Gwen an, die sich für ihre Verspätung bei Jack entschuldigte, was dieser jedoch nur halb mitbekam.   
All der Stress der letzten Tage hatte durchaus seinen Tribut gefordert, sodass er nun das Gefühl hatte, eine enorme Last sei von ihm abgefallen.

Zwar war auch dieser Tag genauso ereignislos wie die gesamte letzte Woche, aber heute spielte das für Jack keine Rolle. Er war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, Ianto gerettet zu haben. Zwar rettete Captain Jack Harkness an der Spitze des Torchwood-Teams fast täglich Leben aber jetzt, mit der Gewissheit Ianto Jones geholfen zu haben breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl des Glücks in ihm aus und ließ ihn ziemlich dämlich Grinsen, dessen war er sich fast sicher.

Zwar wusste er, dass es noch einiges an Arbeit und Zeit kosten würde, bis der Waliser sich wieder soweit erholt hatte, dass er ohne die Gefahr eines Nervenzusammenbruchs über sein Leben reden konnte und ebenso viel Aufwand bis er es vergessen hatte und trotzdem fühlte Jack sich glücklich als er Ianto beobachtete. Ein Gefühl von dem er ahnte, dass es in dieser Situation eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnte und doch schob er diese Ahnung beiseite.

Wie es vorauszusehen war endete dieser Tag aufgrund der lockeren Stimmung in einem heillosen Chaos und natürlich wurde es wie jedes mal Ianto überlassen, die Überbleibsel der Ausgelassenen Stimmung seiner Teamkollegen zu beseitigen.  
Jack hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm zur Hand zu gehen, jedoch kam er nicht dazu, seine Entscheidung zu fällen, denn in dem ganzen „Feierabendtrubel“ war neben Gwen, Tosh und Owen auch Ianto verschwunden.  
Und das, obwohl es eigentlich absolut nicht seine Art war nach Hause zu gehen bevor Jack ihn explizit darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Überstunden nicht bezahlt wurden wenn er nur aufräumte. 

Nach einem schnellen Blick durch den Hub stellte Jack fest, dass Iantos Jacke zusammen mit denen seiner Teamkollegen verschwunden war und er begann sich Sorgen zu machen – etwas eigentlich sehr untypisches für ihn.

Da Iantos Wagen laut den Monitoren allerdings immer noch da stand, wo er ihn jeden Morgen abstellte, konnte der Waliser noch nicht weit gekommen sein.  
Sämtliche Überwachungskameras nutzend suchte Jack die Umgebung nach Ianto ab und war erleichtert als er ihn fand – nur um im nächsten Moment zu realisieren WO er ihn gefunden hatte.

Trotz der Dunkelheit war Jack sich sicher, dass es sich bei der Person die dort am unmittelbaren Ende des Piers stand und deren Jacke etwa zwei Meter hinter ihr auf den Planken lag um Ianto handelte. Allein aufgrund der Körperhaltung.  
Jack sprang auf. Er wusste nicht, wieso Ianto dort am Pier stand und es war nicht seine Art in Krisensituationen den Kopf zu verlieren. Trotzdem lag hier der Verdacht mehr als nahe, dass sein Kollege nicht einfach nur das Wasser betrachten wollte. Auch wenn Jack genau das hoffte als er den Gang zum Ausgang der Basis entlanglief.

Die kalte, salzige Luft die ihm entgegenschlug als er die Tür mit etwas zu viel Schwung aufstieß ließ ihn kurz innehalten und als er den kurzen Schock überwunden hatte ging er wesentlich langsamer und zögernder weiter, bis er zu der Stelle kam an der Iantos Jacke achtlos auf dem Boden lag.

Ohne etwas zu sagen starrte Jack mehrere Minuten lang auf Iantos Rücken und hoffte, dass der Andere sich bald umdrehen würde.  
Als sich jedoch nichts tat, ging er vorsichtig noch näher, wagte es allerdings immer noch nicht zu sprechen.

Er blieb kaum eine Handbreit hinter Ianto stehen und gerade als er ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte bemerkte er eine Regung in dem Körper vor sich. Ianto drehte sich um und obwohl beide Männer ungefähr gleich groß waren, schien es Jack als würde Ianto ihn von unten herauf anlächeln, bevor der Jüngere sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste, immer noch lächelnd.

Nach wenigen Momenten, es blieb Jack gerade genug Zeit den Kuss zu erwidern, löste Ianto sich von ihm und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu.

„Lisa hat das Meer gehasst.“

Und obwohl Jack sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass Ianto lächelte als er sich zu ihm vorlehnte und nahe an seinem Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich liebe das Meer.“


	6. Epilog

Ianto lächelte als er sich die Ereignisse in Erinnerung rief, die wenige Stunden vorher geschehen waren. Jack war besorgt um ihn gewesen und diese Erkenntnis allein ließ ihn für den Moment vergessen, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging.  
Jemand war besorgt um ihn.  
Dass es sich dabei um seinen gutaussehenden und charmanten Boss handelte war außerdem eine nette Zugabe.  
Hätte nicht eben dieser Boss ihn vor kurzem nach Hause geschickt, damit er sich „endlich mal erholen“ konnte.  
Für einen perfektionistischen Workaholic wie Ianto es war glich dies einer Ohrfeige und trotzdem hatte er schlussendlich klein bei gegeben und war nach Hause gefahren.

Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und er die kleine Zweizimmerwohnung betrat fiel sein Blick als erstes, wie jedes mal wenn er nach Hause kam (so selten dies auch der Fall war), auf zwei Dutzend Bilder die ordentlich aufgereiht auf einem Regal direkt gegenüber der Tür standen, beziehungsweise daneben an der Wand hingen.  
Und wie jedes Mal wenn er sie sah versetzten sie ihm einen Stich mitten ins Herz.  
Auf den meisten der Fotos lächelte ihm eine dunkelhäutige Frau Anfang Zwanzig zu, während nur ganz wenige Ianto selbst zeigten.

Er seufzte und wandte den Blick ab, während er die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte, sie neben die Tür schob und sich dann auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

Dem weißgefliesten Raum fehlte es vollständig an Gemütlichkeit, doch das hatte Ianto nie gekümmert. Jetzt allerdings, als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete schien ihm das ganze Bad so unglaublich trostlos und einsam und als er den Kopf senkte um sich nicht weiter anstarren zu müssen fiel sein Blick auf ein Tablettenröhrchen, dass, nur noch etwa halb voll, auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens stand.

Schlaftabletten.  
Sie waren einer seiner Versuche gewesen, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Oder zumindest der Versuch es zu Versuchen. 

Ohne den Kopf zu heben oder sich umzusehen griff er nach dem Röhrchen, öffnete es und versenkte mit einer einzigen Bewegung den restlichen Inhalt in der Toilettenschüssel.   
Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu spülen und warf den leeren Behälter auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer achtlos in den Müll.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Regal voller Fotos. Erinnerungen an Lisa. Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei Torchwood London.  
Einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und starrte das Regal an, dann begann er, jedes der Bilder einzeln vom Regal zu nehmen und in einen alten Schuhkarton zu legen.  
Als er damit fertig war standen noch genau zwei Bilder.  
Das eine davon zeigte seine Familie, wenige Wochen vor dem Unfall, bei seiner 9. Geburtstagsfeier und Ianto lächelte traurig als er daran zurückdachte.  
Dann streifte sein Blick das zweite Bild und sein lächeln wurde breiter und ehrlicher als er in die Gesichter seiner Teamkollegen bei Torchwood Drei blickte.  
Das Bild war gemacht worden, einige Wochen nachdem Gwen Torchwood beigetreten war. Sie fand das eine gute Idee und mittlerweile stimmte Ianto ihr zu.  
Alle fünf standen sie dort und lächelten, mehr oder weniger glücklich, den Betrachter an.  
Gwen, Toshiko, Owen und schließlich er selbst und Jack und während Ianto den Schuhkarton oben auf dem Regal verstaute blieb sein Blick einen Augenblick lang an Jacks strahlendem Grinsen hängen und ohne wegzusehen hauchte er ein einziges Wort, obgleich ihn niemand hören konnte.

„Danke.“


End file.
